TeukHaeBumKyu
by Linling
Summary: Cerita KiHyun bersaudara (kembar) pernah dipublish...
1. Chapter 1

**TeukHaeBumKyu**

**Cast : Kim KiBum, Kim KyuHyun (kembar), Lee Donghae,Leeteuk**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : ini diisi apa ya?**

**Disclaimer: ini hasil ketikan jari2 saya dan murni dari pikiran saya jadi harap maklum kalau salahnya banyak**

**Summary: KyuBum/KiHyun sikembar tak identik, beda sifat tapi saling menyayangi dan melindungi, mereka hidup berdua, sebenarnya mereka punya hyung dan orangtuanya tapi mereka pergi entah kemana, hanya kakak keponakan mereka (Donghae) dari Mokpo yang kadang mengunjungi mereka, sampai pada suatu hari Kyuhyun menemukan iklan di TV yang menayangkan audisi pencarian bakat.**

Disalah satu sudut kota, sebuah perumahan sederhana yang tidak terlalu mewah, hanya ada 1 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, dapur kecil dan ruang tengah. Terlihat dari jendela rumah kecil tersebut lampu dari salah satu ruangan masih menyala menandakan sang penghuni belum berkelana ke alam mimpi. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, penghuni rumah itu memang ada yang belum tidur, padahal ini hampir tengah malam, seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam arangnya hanya duduk diranjang tempat tidur sambil matanya bergerak liar disekeliling ranjang dan orang yang tidur disebelahnya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aktivitas yang dilakukan seseorang disampingnya, ia bahkan tertidur sangat pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka juga tangan kanan yang berada disisi atas kepalanya.

Ngiiiing...ngiiing...ngiiiing... Plok! Ngiiing...Plok...!

Begitulah suara bising yang ada dikamar tersebut, ternyata namja yang masih terjaga itu sedang mengusir nyamuk2 sialan yang ingin mengcaukan acara tidur namja yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya adik kembarnya.

Ngiiiiiiiinnggggg...PLOK! kali ini tepukan keras dilakukan oleh Kibum, sang tersangka penggaplokan(?) nyamuk dengan tragis.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Kyunnie ku, pergilah kau nyamuk sialan!" gumam Kibum seorang diri masih dengan acara tepuk nyamuknya. Dan acara Kibum itu akhirnya selesai setelah ia menemukan solusi mengusir nyamuk dengan menyalakan obat nyamuk yang ia temukan dibawah kolong kloset, eh maksudnya kolong tempat tidur ^^V

Keesokan harinya..

"Kibummie, bangunlah, Kibummie,,," panggil Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum, dan sepertinya berhasil, terlihat dari pergerakan selimut itu.

"eunggh,, aku masih ngantuk Kyu, semalam aku mengusir nyamuk" erang Kibum lalu menjawab dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"iya aku tau, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau tugasmu sud-" belum selesai Kyu dengan kalimatnya, Kibum sudah memotongnya,mendengar kata tugas Kibum membelalakan mata dan langsung reflek bangun dari tidurnya atau berbaringnya?

"OMO...! kenapa aku bisa lupa?" teriak Kibum dan segera berhambur ke meja belajar yang berukuran kecil dekat pintu kamar mencari buku sepertinya, "Aigooo, dimana buku ku?" racau Kibum masih mencoba mengobrak-abrik tumpukan buku yang ada dimeja kecil itu. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas malas melihat kelakuan kembarannya tersebut sambil menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Kibum.

"ahh, ini dia" ucap Kibum berbinar-binar dan akan segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cekatan Kyu menarik kembali buku itu membuat Kibum mengernyit heran.

"aku sudah mengerjakan milikmu, jadi kau tenang saja, oh iya kelas masih dimulai 2 jam lagi dan kau kembalilah tidur, baju dan sarapan sudah kusiapkan" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan buku yang ia pegang kedalam tas milik Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas lega dan menampilkan senyum mematikannya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping"ooh, nae dongsaeng baik hati sekali. Gomawo ne? Jeongmal gomawoyo" ucap Kibum senang dan memejamkan mata dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"kau berlebihan, ah sudah lepaskan, aku mau mandi dan nonton Spongebob dulu" kata Kyuhyun

"shireo" ucap kibum manja dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"ayolah Kibummie, aku bisa telat nonton, kau ini seperti yeoja saja" ucap kyu sedikit kesal juga.

"shireo, aku ingin memelukmu terus seperti ini Kyunnie" ucap kibum masih dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"aisshh, kau berkata seperti kau seolah-olah mencintaiku" ucap Kyuhyun geli sambil melepaskan pelukan Kibum secara paksa kemudian berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk nonton TV

"aku memang mencintaimu Kyunnie, saranghaeyo Oppa, ayo kemarilah Oppa! kekekekeke" ucap kibum setengah berteriak dari kamar mereka sambil terkekeh geli mendengar suaranya sendiri dibuat seperti suara yeoja, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Begitulah sedikit gambaran kehidupan mereka, kadang Kibum akan terlihat sangat manja dengan Kyuhyun jika mereka sedang berdua, tak lain dengan Kyuhyun yang akan jauh lebih manja dari Kibum, bedanya Kyuhyun tak kenal tempat untuk bermanja2 dengan Kibum, dan mereka bisa menjadi dewasa saat salah satunya sedang bersikap manja karena mereka sama2 mengerti, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk bermanja2. Mereka hanya berdua, orangtua mereka tidak tau entah dimana, sejak kecil mereka hidup di panti dan kini mereka sudah 18 tahun dan diwajibkan untuk hidup sendiri karena pihak panti menganggap di usia 18 orang-orang bisa hidup mandiri, dan disinilah mereka sekarang hidup.

Hari yang sama, di kota yang berbeda, terlihat seorang namja, sekitar 20 tahun sedang mengamati ikan disebuah akuarium ruangan itu.

"Hae-ah" panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu ruangan itu, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah tersenyum manis untuk namja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"eomma" jawab namja yang dipanggil Hae itu, lalu ikut tersenyum

"ikan-ikanmu sudah besar ya?" basa-basi sang eomma yang ikut memperhatikan ikan kesayangan anaknya itu

"eumm, tentu saja eomma, aku tidak pernah absen memberi mereka makan, hehe" tanggap Hae dengan cengiran childishnya

"eomma senang kau memperhatikan ikan-ikanmu, tapi apa kau akan punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mengurus mereka setelah kau diterima kerja nanti?" tanya sang eomma.

"hhhhh" Hae menghela nafas sejenak "mollayo eomma, tapi aku tidak mau menjualnya" jawab Hae sedikit sedih

"bagaimana jika kau menitipkannya pada kedua ponakanmu yang ada di Seoul?" saran eomma

"mwo? Maksud eomma sikembar KiHyun itu?" ucap Hae sedikit kaget dan berteriak.

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"andwae! Bisa-bisa tinggal akuariumnya saja jika dititipkan ke mereka" sungut Hae

Eomma Hae hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang anak, ia tau anaknya tidak akan pernah mau menitipkan barang2nya kepada sikembar KiHyun, karena kedua anak itu bukannya menjaga barang titipan tapi malah akan merusak atau menghancurkannya.

"Hae-ah, apa kau tidak berniat mengunjungi mereka? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung, dan,,-" ucapan eomma terputus

"membujuk mereka supaya mau tinggal bersama kita" sambung Hae dengan nada malas

"aku sudah berkali-kali membujuk mereka eomma, tapi mereka yang tidak mau, katanya tidak mau merepotkan kita" lanjut Hae

"yasudah, kalau mereka tidak mau jangan kita paksa, tapi eomma selalu berharap mereka mau tinggal disini, eomma tidak tega melihat mereka hidup berdua ditengah kota besar tanpa kedua orang tua yang mendampinginya" ucap eomma Hae lembut namun ada nada kesedihan disana. Hae mengulas senyum

"mereka anak-anak yang kuat eomma, sudah jangan sedih, aku akan mengunjungi mereka liburan musim panas ini" ucap Hae lalu memeluk eomma untuk menenangkannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Di sekolah KiHyun, tepatnya kantin, banyak siswa dan siswi yang berkeliaran bahkan berjejalan untuk mendapatkan antrean di stand2 penjual makanan, mungkin karena hari ini hari terakhir mereka berangkat kesekolah karena besok sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, sekolah ini lumayan elit juga, terlihat dari siswa-siswi disini yang kebanyakan diantar jemput menggunakan mobil pribadi dan luasnya tanah tempat gedung2 kelas yang kokoh berdiri, KiHyun bisa sekolah disini karena mendapat beasiswa, mereka termasuk siswa terpandai disekolah mengingat IQ mereka yang diatas rata-rata. Sekarang KiHyun sedang duduk dibangku yang berada disudut kantin sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa sendiri.

"Siwon-ah, liburan musim panas ini kau mau berlibur kemana?" tanya Hankyung, teman Siwon yang duduk di bangku depan KiHyun

"apa kau mau ke Jeju lagi?" sahut Yesung, teman Siwon dan Hankyung juga

"eumm" Siwon tampak berfikir "molla" jawab Siwon pada akhirnya.

"aiisshh, mana mungkin seorang putra Choi tidak punya tempat untuk berlibur? Liburan kemarin saja kau ke LA,Yunani,juga kau berkunjung ke Cina kan?" cerocos Yesung.

"aku sudah bosan, aku ingin mengunjungi halmeoni ku di Busan" jawab Siwon santai sambil melenggang pergi, kemudian disusul HanSung mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, 2 pasang telinga tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, setelah Siwon cs pergi, si empunya 2 pasang telinga itu mulai berbicara.

"Kibummie, apa kita pernah liburan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih, sambil menundukkan kepala, Kibum pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan kedua pipi mengembung karena ia barusaja memasukkan makanan kedalan mulut.

"momangnyo konoapoa (memangnya kenapa)?" tanya Kibum tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menoleh kearah Kibum.

"YAK! Telan dulu makananmu !" bentak Kyuhyun jengkel karena menurutnya kelakuan Kibum barusan menjijikan. Kibum menelan makanannya dibantu dengan air minum yang dibawanya

"mianhae, hehe" jawab Kibum dengan cengiran lebarnya, "memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin liburan?" ulang Kibum memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

"aniyo" jawab Kyu lirih sambil meundukkan kepalanya lagi

"baiklah, liburan musim panas ini kita berlibur" ucap Kibum ceria sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"uang darimana? Kita tidak boleh boros tau!" ucap Kyu yang kini sudah mendongakkan kepalanya kembali

"tenang saja, kita hanya liburan kan?" ujar Kibum masih dengan cengirannya.

Kyu memutar bola matanya malas, "menonton tv sepanjang hari dan bermalas-malasan dirumah, apa begitu yang kau maksud dari liburan mu?" ucap Kyuhyun

"hehe,,lalu apalagi? Itukan yang kita lakukan jika sedang liburan?" jawab Kibum cengengesan

"tapi kau melupakan satu hal" ucap Kyuhyun datar

"oh? Benarkah?" sahut Kibum babo

"tentu saja, apa kau ingat dengan manusia ikan itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersmirk evil. Kibum pun ikut menyeringai, lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"mari kita bersenang-senang" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil memasang seringai kembarnya.

**Malam hari, pukul 21.00 KST**

"aku pulang..!" ucap Kibum saat memasuki rumah kecilnya sambil melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahnya.

"Bummie~" ucap Kyu lirih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum sedikit cemas karena suara adiknya yang seperti orang kesakitan, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa.

"kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Yang mana?" tanya kibum beruntun karena menghawatirkan adiknya, khawatir juga kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit maka tabungannya akan berkurang untuk membeli obat Kyuhyun kekeke.

"ak..aku..aku.." jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata juga sambil nyengir-nyengir ala orang kesakitan

"Kyunnie kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi makin khawatir, ia kini mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, "apa disini yang sakit?" tanya Kibum lagi-lagi yang menunjuk perut Kyuhyun

"iya Bummie, sakitnya tuh disini" jawab Kyuhyun masih agak merintih

"kenapa bisa sakit?" tanya lagi Kibum #aish capek gue ngetik

"AARRRGGGGHHHH...!" jeritan Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat Kibum kaget setengah hidup.

"waeyo Kyunnie?" ucap Kibum sambil memegangi Kyuhyun.

"ak..aku.." ucap Kyuhyun

"iya kau kenapa?" kata Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun bicara

"aku lapar Bummie" Kyuhyun langsung duduk tegak dan menatap Kibum, dia tidak seperti orang sakit sekarang, "dan berikan makananmu" lanjut Kyuhyun datar dan langsung merebut kantong plastik yang dibawa Kibum kemudian membukanya dan segera menyikat (?) isinya.

Kibum menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar, "dasar setan licik" dengus Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya memasang cengiran lebarnya, "dan kenapa aku jadi babo? Harusnya aku sadar jika kau tidak apa-apa karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, apakah naluri kembar kita sedang konslet?" ucap kibum bertanya-tanya

"hahaha, aku tadi sempat berfikir bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi ternyata,,aaiisshh kau sangat lucu Bummie dengan ekspresi yang tadi itu?" sahut Kyuhyun cengengesan. Kibum langsung menoyor kepala Kyuhyun dan segera masuk kekamarnya tepatnya kamar mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan acara makan-malamnya, meski sudah tidak pantas dibilang makan malam karena jamnya sudah sangat terlambat,tadi itu adalah makanan yang dibawa Kibum dari tempat kerjanya, ya mereka bekerja hanya saja 1 pekerjaan untuk mereka berdua agar tidak kelelahan satu dengan lainnya, jika Kibum yang bekerja maka Kyuhyun yang menunggu dirumah, lalu Kibum akan pulang dan membawakan makanan, begitulah sebaliknya. Kini Kyuhyun menuju ke kamarnya, ia melihat sang kakak tidur tanpa mengenakan baju, hanya celana boxer selutut yang dipakainya karena udara malam ini yang entah kenapa begitu panas, mungkin karena efek musim panas #hehehe kayak di Indonesia aja

"hhh, kenapa harus seperti itu? Kau membuatku iri saja dengan perut kotak-kotakmu itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasuki kamarnya menuju lemari kecil milik mereka dan mengambil sebuah kipas lalu duduk diranjang samping Kibum,"hmm kapan-kapan kita beli kipas angin ya Bummie" ucap kibum lagi dan kemudian mengipasi sang kakak juga dirinya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap juga dengan sendirinya.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Kyunnie bangunlah..." ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

"aah, Bummie sekolah libur" jawab Kyu masih menutup matanya

"aku tau, tapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" suara Kibum masih berusaha membangunkan sang adik

"rencana yang mana?" tanya Kyu masih belum mau bangun juga

"bersenang-senang dengan si ikan jelek, apalagi?" jawab kibum

Kyu langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit lalu duduk menghadap Kibum

"benar juga, cepat ambil Hp mu" suruh Kyu tiba-tiba

"mwo? Kenapa harus punyaku?" tanya Kibum

"ah dasar pelit" kata Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju meja belajarnya mencari Hp Kibum

"Yak! Aku tidak pelit tau!" ucap Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hei, mukamu jelek sekali jika seperti itu" ejek Kyuhyun

Kibum semakin memajukan mulutnya dan ditambah gembungan pipi serta menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada persis seperti anak-anak yang sedang marah karena dijahili kakaknya.

"hahaha, hei Kibummie, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat setelah menemukan Hp Kibum

"aneh kenapa?" Kibum balik bertanya

"kurasa kita tertukar, biasanya aku yang sering merajuk dan kau yang selalu bersikap datar, tapi kenapa disini malah kau yang sering merengek,merajuk,bahkan kau lebih bertingkah agresif" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil memutar2 Hp Kibum ditangannya

Kibum berfikir sejenak "ah, kurasa kau benar, lalu bagaimana, apa kita harus kembali menjadi kita yang seperti itu?" tanya Kibum

"hhhhh, entahlah" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dan kemudian mencari nama seseorang di kontak Hp Kibum. Kibum hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari sang adik

"sudah jangan difikirkan, kita ikuti saja permainan dari penulis fanfic ini" kata Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Kibum tidak kesal. "Ck! Kau beri nama apa si ikan jelek itu? Daritadi aku mencari kontaknya tidak ketemu" decak Kyuhyun kesal.

"yeobeoseyo" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba, ia menggunakan Hp Kyuhyun untuk menelpon seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung berhambur ke kasur dekat Kibum berusaha merebut Hp-nya, namun Kibum juga berusaha mempertahankan Hp yang ada digenggamannya, ia menghindari gerakan2 tangan Kyuhyun yang mengincar Hp itu

"Hyung ikan tolong aku" ucap Kibum sambil menghindari Kyuhyun

"**mwo? Kau kenapa Kibum-ah?" jawab Hae di line telepon**

"Kyuhyun ingin membunuhku" ucap Kibum jelas

"**Yak! Ap-" ucapan Hae terputus**

Tut..tut..tut..

Kyuhyun berhasil merebut Hpnya dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu

"aiisshhh! Kau lihat, pulsaku hampir habis babo!" marah Kyuhyun

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku babo! Dasar pelit!" balas Kibum tak mau kalah

"jangan berteriak padaku!" ucap Kyuhyun berteriak dan melempar Hpnya ke kasur

"kau juga jangan berteriak padaku!" Kibum pun berteriak lagi

"mau cari masalah denganku?" kata Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kibum dikasur, ia mencekik leher Kibum

"kalau iya memang kenapa?" kini Kibum juga tak mau kalah lagi, ia juga mencekik leher Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Merekapun berkelahi, tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan cekikan masing-masing.

**Sementara itu, di Mokpo**

"ada apa Hae-ah? Apa itu tadi Kibum yang menelpon?" tanya eomma Hae

"ah, iya eomma, tapi tiba-tiba saja langsung mati" jawab Hae

"apa sudah kau hubungi lagi?" tanya eomma Hae lagi

"aku malas eomma, paling mereka sedang mengerjaiku, tadi kudengar mereka berteriak-teriak" jawab Hae lagi (juga)

"mungkin saja mereka sedang bermain ya Hae?" ucap eomma Hae tersenyum

"tentu saja, atau mereka sedang berebut sesuatu, ah aku bisa menebaknya, kali ini apa kalau bukan remote TV ya kaos kaki" tebak Hae dengan memasang pose berfikir

"hahaha, saudara-saudaramu itu memang menggemasakan" eomma Hae tertawa renyah

"menggemaskan bagaimana? Yang ada me-nye-bal-kan" ucap Hae mengeja kata terakhirnya"

**Kembali ke KiHyun**

Kini mereka duduk diranjang kasur saling memunggungi. Kibum disisi kanan kasur sedangkan Kyuhyun disisi kiri kasur, mereka sama-sama meringis karena terkena cakaran kuku dari sang lawan saat berkelahi.

uhuk..uhuk" ini suara batuknya Kyuhyun

"apa sakit?" tanya Kibum datar

"ani- uhuk..huk" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan batuknya

Hening, hanya suara deheman Kibum yang terdengar

"mianhae" Kibum lagi yang bicara memecah keheningan

"hiks.." dan Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sebuah isakan

Kibum pun menoleh kearah sang dongsaeng dan menepuk bahunya

"mianhae kalau tadi itu sakit" tutur Kibum menyesal

"hiks..hikss..huweeeeee" Kyuhyun malah nangis beneran

Kibum langsung duduk disebelah sang dongsaeng dan memeluknya, sambil mengelus punggung sang dongsaeng untuk menenangkannya

"sstt..uljima, aku minta maaf" kata Kibum lembut. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. "sudah? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kibum.

"apa kau bodoh? Aku menangis bukan karna itu babo!" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"lalu?" tanya Kibum datar

"ini!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan Hp-nya yang sekarang menjadi 2 biji, eh patah maksudnya

Kibum hanya menghela nafas "kukira apa" kata Kibum datar dan kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"KIBUMMIEEEEEEEEEEEE...aku membencimuuuuuu...!" teriak Kyuhyun entah berapa oktaf

Yang diteriakin cuma merem+nyegir nahan suara yang kerasnya melebihi bom petasan cabe. Dan gara-gara itu mood Kyuhyun menjadi sangat buruk, hingga waktu makan siang tiba Kyuhyun terus menekuk wajahnya dan tidak mau bicara dengan Kibum.

"kau tidak mau?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk piring Kyuhyun yang berisi makanan. Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka dan seolah tidak peduli, padahal ia mati-matian menahan agar suara perutnya tidak sampai keluar/terdengar oleh Kibum.

"baiklah, hari ini aku yang bekerja, aku pergi" kata Kibum dan membuat Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya, setelahnya Kibum keluar dari rumah

"Ki..Kibummie kau? Inikan jadwalku? Ah, terserah, yang jelas sekarang aku lapar" dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menyambar isi dari piring yang disodorkan Kibum tadi padanya. Tanpa kyuhyun ketahui Kibum mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Kibum memang sengaja tidak menutup pintu seluruhnya karena ini rencananya agar ia bisa melihat sendiri dan memastikan bahwa dongsaengnya itu memakan makanannya, ia tersenyum sangat manis kemudian pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

**Ditempat kerja**

"Kibum? Bukankah sekarang jadwalnya kembaranmu yang bekerja?" tanya Park ahjussi, sang pemilik restaurant.

"ah,,mianhae Park ahjussi, dongsaengku sedang ada sedikit urusan, tidak apa kan jika aku menggantikannya?" jelas Kibum, berbicara sangat sopan dengan bosnya

"oh, tentu saja tidak masalah Kibum-ah" jawab Park ahjussi ramah

"gamsahamnida Park ahjussi" ucap kibum sedikit membungkukkan badan

"ah, bukan masalah, baiklah aku kesana dulu" kata Park ahjussi yang akan melangkahkan kakinya namun dicegah Kibum

"ah, mianhamnida Park ahjussi" maaf Kibum sopan

"apa ada sesuatu lagi Kibum-ah?" tanya Park ahjussi

"apakah aku dan Kyuhyun dibolehkan mengambil cuti?" tutur Kibum to the point. Park ahjussi mengkerutkan alisnya

"cuti?" Park ahjussi balik bertanya

Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak takut namun menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah lancang meminta cuti pada bosnya

"hmmm,, baiklah, kau boleh cuti seminggu, aku tau anak muda sepertimu dan dongsaengmu pasti butuh refreshing, dan kau pasti tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan musim pabas tahun ini kan?" tebak Park ahjussi dengan senyum malaikatnya, Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar

"benarkah?"tanya kibum tak percaya

"tentu saja, mulai besok kau sudah boleh cuti" jawab Park ahjussi

"gamsahamnida Park ahjussi, gamsahamnida" ucap Kibum gembira sambil membungkukkan badannya 3 kali.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sore hari, dirumah KiHyun,,**

Namja tampan,tinggi,berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal itu sedang menikmati kue kering sambil menonton TV, apalagi kalau bukan kartun favoritnya, si kotak kuning berlubang banyak, Spongebob, tapi kali ini ia sepertinya sudah mulai bosan karene episodenya hanya diulang-ulang, ia terlihat tidak fokus dengan TV

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kibummie dan aku, tapi apa ya?" gumam Kyuhyun, namja itu sendirian, "haisshh, kenapa aku jadi bosan begini ya dirumah? Mana Bummie pulangnya masih lama, kenapa aku merasa bersalah sama Bummie ya? Aku jadi ingin memeluknya,hoooh seandainya ada ikan jelek disini mungkin aku bisa memeluknya, ah tidak-tidak, dia tidak setampan Bummie, mana bisa? Eh tapi akulah yang paling tampan" monolog Kyuhyun narsis

Critanya disini Kyuhyun gak punya PSP hehe,, hari ini terasa begitu lama menurut Kyuhyun, ya dia hanya tiduran dan nonton TV dirumah, biasanya jika ada liburan dia juga seperti ini. Dan Kibum, sekarang dia sedang berada dijalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan cukup lama menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk, awalnya ia berfikir itu Kyuhyun, tapi ia teringat jika Hp Kyuhyun patah

"yeobeoseyo, ne Hae hyung?" sapa Kibum

"**Kibum-ah, maaf baru menelponmu balik, apa kau masih bekerja?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah Donghae**

"ah, ani, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ada apa hyung?" tanya Kibum

"**aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, besok pagi aku akan ke Seoul mengunjungimu, juga Kyuhyun" terang Hae**

"maaf hyung, aku senang kau akan berkunjung-"

"**wae Kibum-ah? Apa kalian ada acara? Gwaenchana, aku bisa jaga dirumahmu" sela Hae**

"bukan hyung, untuk liburan kali ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya berdua dengan Kyunnie, dan kalau waktunya sempat aku akan mengunjungimu dan imo di Mokpo" jelas Kibum

"**Mwo? Kau akan ke Mokpo?" tanya Hae terkejut**

"ne" jawab Kibum singkat "apa kau keberatan?" lanjut Kibum

"**ah tentu saja tidak, aku dan eomma menunggumu dan Kyuhyun, oh iya masalah biaya transportasinya kau tenang saja" jawab Hae**

"arraseo hyung, gomawo"

"**cheonma Kibum-ah pai pai"**

"pai pai hyung"

PIP

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Kibum memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya dan segera berlari, ia tidak sabar ingin segera sampai dirumah, entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan dongsaengnya. Kibum semakin mempercepat larinya, ia mengembangkan senyum mautnya, tak peduli keringat mulai mengucur di pelipisnya, ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumah dan memeluk dongsaengnya, dan ketika sampai rumah, ia langsung membuka pintu dengan tidak sabarnya,

"KYUNNIE!" "BUMMIE!" ucap KiHyun bersamaan, kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dengan sangat erat "neomu bogoshipoyo" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi, aih dasar kembar.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Kyuhyun sedikit berontak, ia ingin melepas pelukannya namun sepertinya uri Kibum tidak mengizinkan.

"ehm, Bummie, bisa kita sudahi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ahh sebentar lagi" ucap Kibum manja, ia sedang menikmati pelukan ini sampai2 memejamkan mata segala.

"tapi kau bau" telak Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Kibum membuka mata dan melepas pelukan.

"tidak perlu sefrontal itu" ujar Kibum sedikit ketus, ia langsung segera masuk kedalam kamar mengambil handuk kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menaruh makanan yang biasa ia bawa ke meja ruang tengah. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli, setelahnya ia langsung menyambar makanan yang Kibum bawa, kini Kyuhyun ada di ruang tengah dan kibum sedang mandi di kamar mandi.

"Bummie, apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun disela ia mengunyah makanannya.

"aneh apa?" tanya Kibum datar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ya aneh, kau merasa tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku sudah pernah mendengar kau bertanya seperti itu" jawab Kibum

"memang, hmmm sepertinya kita sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, kau sudah datar seperti sebelumnya Bummie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya

"hhh terserahlah" ucap Kibum malas

Setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan masing2, Kibum sedang ganti baju dikamar dan Kyuhyun menonton TV

"Bummie! Cepat kemari! Palli..palli..palli...!" Kyuhyun teriak-teriak memanggil saudara kembarnya, yang dipanggilpun segera menghampiri si pemanggil padahal ia belum selesai memakai baju, lihatlah, Kibum baru memasukkan lengan kanannya di kaos yang dipakainya, bahkan rambutnya masih acak-acakan

"ada apa?" tanya Kibum sedikit panik

"lihat itu! Kita harus ikut Bummie-ah!" seru Kyuhyun semangat 45

"audisi pencarian bakat?" gumam Kibum membaca tulisan yang ada di layar TV

"ya kau benar, aku bisa menyanyi dan kau..." Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikir sambil memperhatikan Kibum dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala "mungkin menjadi model juga oke" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"oh ya? Berarti aku tampan ya?" ucap Kibum narsis sambil memasang pose jari jempol dan telunjuk yang diletakkan di dagu dan tangan yang satunya didepan perut.

"kau memang tampan, tapi aku yang lebih tampan" balas Kyuhyun narsis juga

"bagaimana kalau –aku paling tampan-?" Kibumpun mulai menggoda Kyuhyun, ia lalu berjalan santai menuju kamar tidur.

Kyuhyun pun kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Kibum

"Yak! Kau curang Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti Kibum ke kamar, Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, bersiap untuk tidur bahkan ia sudah memakai selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata, tapi Kyuhyun masih berdiri disamping ranjang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"apa kau tidak mau mengikutinya?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, namun tak ada jawaban, "mencoba apa salahnya?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya meski tak ada yang menjawab, "coba kau fikirkan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi2

"aku akan ikut casting" jawab kibum tiba-tiba tanpa merubah posisinya "sekarang tidurlah, kicauanmu mengganggu tidurku" ucap Kibum akhirnya, Kyuhyunpun membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya saudaranya mau mengikuti audisi itu, ia sangat gembira, segera ia melompat ke ranjang kasur dan memeluk Kibum "gomawo Bummie-ah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian mereka tidur.

**TBC, **kependekan ya? hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

*Keesokan harinya*

Matahari bersinar begitu terik hari ini, namun tak menghentikan langkah 2 namja tampan yang sedang menyusuri jalan di pusat kota tersebut. Salah satunya berjalan dengan riangnya,ia bersenandung lagu-lagu yang ia hafal dan juga cengiran lebar tak pernah luntur dari bibir penuhnya meski beberapa kali ia harus menyeka keringat yang mengucur di dahi,leher,maupun pelipisnya. Berbeda dengan namja satunya yang berjalan disampingnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyeka keringat yang sudah membanjiri kerah baju juga bagian ketiak dan punggung, ia hanya berjalan dalam diam dan menunduk, namun tak mengurangi kadar tampannya, hihihi.

"aigooo, Bummie-ah kau seperti kepiting rebus" ujar Kyuhyun yang tadinya menoleh ke arah Kibum karena kembarannya dari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ha?" yang di tegur malah pasang muka cengo

"pakai ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil yang ia selipkan di ransel birunya.

"ini, untuk?" tanya Kibum bingung

"aisshh, kau lama." Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran pun segera menyeka keringat milik Kibum dengan handuknya tadi.

"aku juga punya yang seperti itu" ucap kibum yang pasrah mukanya di 'mek-mek' sama Kyuhyun.

"diamlah, lagipula kenapa kringatmu banyak sekali? Aku saja tidak sampai segitunya" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia menyeka keringat Kibum.

"itu karena aku sering olahraga lah, juga makan sayur, tidak seperti kau, bangkring" ejek Kibum

"Yak! Tampungan kringat!" balas Kyuhyun

"kering kerontang!" balas Kibum juga

"rambut arang!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal

"keriting!" ucap Kibum akhirnya lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Ini ikal tau, bukan kriting babo!" balas Kyuhyun lalu menyusul Kibum yang sudah berjalan didepannya beberapa meter, "hei Bummie-ah, aku berfikir untuk meluruskan rambutku jika sudah terkenal nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mraba-raba rambutnya.

"jelek" jawab Kibum datar dan jelas

"YAK! Kau!" hardik Kyuhyun dan satu jitakan maut mendarat dikepala Kibum, yang dijitak cuma nyengir.

Begitulah sedikit gurauan yang mereka lakukan saat berjalan menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu gedung SM-ent. Mereka memilih jalan kaki daripada naik bus untuk menghemat biaya, ongkos naik bus berdua bisa digunakan untuk mengisi perut nanti. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, karena tempatnya juga lumayan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di gedung SM-ent, mereka kagum dengan bangunan gedung yang sangat megah itu, herannya tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di gedung semegah itu padahal ini sedang –musim?- audisi, hanya beberapa staff/pegawai dan mungkin orang-orang yang punya urusan disana yang terlihat.

"woaaa...wooaaaa...kau lihat? Ini sangat keren" Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan yang ada didepannya.

"jangan norak, ayo masuk" ucap Kibum yang langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membuat siempunya lengan sadar dari acara –kagum-nya

"yak kau, bisakah kau tidak menyeretku, aku seperti karung sampah jika seperti ini!" cicit Kyuhyun

"diamlah, setidaknya kau tidak akan mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi" ucap Kibum datar.

Kibum masih dengan mode –menyeret- Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan resepcionist (gini bukan tulisannya?), Kyuhyun melepas kasar cengkraman tangan Kibum.

"silahkan, ada yang bisa dibantu?" ucap namja petugas (resepcionist) ramah yang ber-name tag Lee Sungmin itu.

"mendaftar" ucap Kibum –gaje- mungkin dia lelah

Sang petugas menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mungkin tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kibum

"maaf, bisa tolong diulangi" ucap petugas masih dengan senyum ramahnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"ah, ha?" Kibum malah bingung, hahduh

Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah –babo- Kibum, menggeser posisi Kibum dengan kasar dan sekarang ia yang berada diposisi berhadapan dengan sang petugas a.k.a Sungmin.

"maafkan kelakuan saudaraku yang ini, ehem,,begini Sungmin-ssi, kami ingin mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat yang diadakan oleh agensi ini" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"a-Oh, sebelumnya anda mendapat informasi darimana, eumm..." Sungmin bingung memanggil Kyuhyun apa.

"Kyuhyun, dan ini saudara kembarku Kibum, kami mendapatkannya dari iklan di TV" jawab Kyuhyun.

"apa kalian sudah mengirimkan data kalian lewat email?" tanya Sungmin

"belum Sungmin-ssi, apa itu harus?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil 2 lembar kertas yang berada dilaci meja kerjanya.

"baik Kyuhyun-ssi, Kibum-ssi, kalian isi dulu data kalian disini, lalu ambil formulirnya diruangan sebelah sana. Silahkan" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kertas untuk mengisi data dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"gamsa ham ni da Sungmin-ssi" kata Kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan badan

"cheonmanaeyo" jawab Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memilih tempat duduk yang berada disudut ruangan untuk mengisi data mereka.

"Bummie-ah, aku tak habis fikir, kenapa kau jadi babo seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa kibum mempermalukannya.

"aku juga tidak tahu Kyunnie, tiba-tiba saja aku gugup, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan namja tadi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"ya, kalau tidak salah, dia itu alumni Garam high school" ucap Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Garam high school? Yang dulu pernah terjadi kasus 'kotoran' itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan lagi.

"iya, beritanya kan sudah menyebar, bahkan disurat kabarpun ada" jelas Kibum yang menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, kyuhyun yang sedang lola bingung dengan seringaian Kibum, setelah naluri kembarnya aktif(?) ia mengerti maksud Kibum

"OMO! Jadi dia itu Lee Sungmin hmmpph-" ucapan Kyuhyun tertahan karena tangannya reflek menahan tawa yang akan meledak, sedangkan Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan mengisi datanya.

"dan itu sangat keren, aku mau menjadi anggota Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, pasti aku bisa langsung tekenal tanpa ikut audisi karena blog ku akan dikunjungi hampir 3000 pengunjung, wow dan itu sangat hebat" kata Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan dirinya terkenal, kamera sana-sini dan teriakan fans-fansnya.

"mimpi saja kau" ejek Kibum tersenyum miring.

"cih! Kenapa kau ini?... Oh iya, bagaimana ya perasaan pelakunya saat megang-megang itu kotoran?" tanya Kyuhyun (lagi)

"menurutmu?" tanya Kibum balik

"jijik atau tidak?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal dengan kata-kata Kibum daritadi.

"kalau disuruh memilih, kau lebih suka yang mana? Dilempar atau melempar?" goda Kibum mulai usil.

"aisshh kau ini, tentu saja tidak dua-duanya, aku kan yang jadi penulis blog nya, mana bisa dilempar atau melempar?" cicit Kyuhyun, Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap kembarannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

"kau belum tau ya?" tanya Kibum polos

"tau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, ia juga bingung.

"pelakunya kan si penulis blog itu" jawab kibum polos bak anak kecil umur 5 tahun.

"ah..? benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun membola, melihat kembarannya mulai babo, Kibum pun memilih angkat kaki menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Sungmin tadi "berarti aku yang pegang-pegang kotoran? Aaaaaaaa ANDWAE... Bummieeeeeeeee shireo aku tidak mau memegangnya...!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak jelas, ia pun berlari menyusul Kibum.

"Kyunnie, katanya audisinya hari ini, tapi kenapa gedung ini tidak dipenuhi orang-orang yang berjejalan ya?" ungkap Kibum yang daritadi penasaran

"mana ku tahu, bukankah malah bagus jika tidak ada yang mengikuti audisi, kita tidak ada saingan" jawab Kyuhyun asal

"benar juga" lirih Kibum "tapi kenapa mereka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?" tanya Kibum lagi, kayaknya nih orang lagi babo -_-

"ah masa bodoh, ngapain mikirin orang lain? Sekarang kita buka saja pintu raksasa ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai mendorong pintu berukuran besar itu. Mata Kibum dan Kibum terbelalak sempurna melihat pemandangan dibalik pintu raksasa tersebut, bukan karena bangunan yang mewah atau yang lainnya melainkan pemandangan manusia-manusia yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, mungkin ada ratusan/ribuan tapi belum mampu memenuhi ruangan super besar itu.

"Kibummie, ini sungguhan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang belum berkedip daritadi.

"kurasa ya" jawab Kibum yang memasang ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata ruangan itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya para calon trainee, ruangan itu dibuat kedap suara makanya tadi KiHyun gak denger suara ribut-ribut diluar. Setelah KiHyun memasuki ruangan super besar itu, mereka mendapatkan formulir audisi setelah sebelumnya sudah menukar data yang Sungmin berikan tadi.

"apakah kita akan menginap? Kurasa ini tidak akan selesai dalam satu hari" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluh

"bahkan mungkin seminggu" jawab Kibum asal, Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas bosan, "aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak mengikutinya saja tadi" ujar Kibum

"ha? Waeyo?!" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut

"kita hanya punya libur satu minggu kerja Kyuhyunnie" jelas Kibum singkat

"Mwo?! Jadi kau minta izin? Ku kira kita bolos kerja, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan beribu alasan dan kata-kata untuk membalas omelan Park ahjussi nantinya, kekeke" cicit Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan kekehan evilnya

"lalu bagaimana? Apa kita akan pulang saja?" tanya Kibum, sepertinya dia sudah putus asa.

"Andwae! Kita sudah susah-susah sampai disini, hei Kibum babo, kenapa kau jadi putus asa seperti itu sih? Itu bukan gayamu kau tau? Apa gunanya IQ mu yang tinggi itu?" kesal Kyuhyun pada kembarannya yang mulai babo itu.

"hhhhh baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita cari cara lain" kata Kibum sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar itu, diikuti Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Kibum berbalik "dan, jangan memanggilku babo!" desis Kibum berbahaya, yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin, mungkin saja ia bisa jadi malaikat penolong agar mereka bisa mendapat nomor urutan audisi paling depan atau setidaknya awal-awal. Sesampainya di tempat Sungmin

"ada yang bisa kubantu lagi? Kenapa kalian kembali?" tanya Sungmin

"ah ani hyung, emm boleh kupanggil begitu? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan formal" ucap Kyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan Kibum. Sungmin sedikit tercengang, namun akhirnya ia memasang senyum kelincinya lagi

"oh tentu, baiklah, apa kalian sedang kesulitan?" tanya Sungmin selanjutnya

"ya tentu saja kam-" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena ada orang lain yang menyelanya

"maaf,ada apa ini Sungmin-ssi?" tanya orang yang dengan lancangnya menyela Kyuhyun tadi

"eoh?, a-Leeteuk-ssi, ini ada calon peserta audisi yang sedang kesulitan, jadi aku berniat membantunya" jawab Sungmin pada orang yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"benar begitu? Apa yang kalian keluhkan?" pertanyaan Leeteuk yang mirip dengan seorang dokter yang bertanya pada pasiennya.

"kami hanya ingin bertanya saja, apakah orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu semuanya peserta audisi, Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"aduh, bagaimana ini Bummie?" bukannya menjawab Leeteuk, Kyuhyun malah bertanya hampir menyerupai bisikan karena Kyuhyun melirihkan suaranya pada Kibum. Tiba-tiba Kibum yang daritadi hanya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya,

"apa kabar hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba, lalu ia tersenyum menampilkan killer smilenya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi cengo, sedangkan Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, sepertinya ia kaget, ya senyum itu, senyum yang sangat disukainya, Leeteuk tidak mungkin melupakan senyum maut mematikan itu.

"K..Ki..Kibum-ah?" ucap Leeteuk terbata

"sudah lama ya tidak bertemu?" Kibum memasang senyum mirisnya sekarang

"kau mengenalnya Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, seketika ia membulatkan mata dan tersenyum sangat lebar "daebak! Kau punya orang dalam Bummie, aah ini akan mempermudah kita lolos audisi, ayo Bummie, katakan sesuatu padanya!" ucap Kyuhyun kelewat semangat, namun Kibum tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, ia tidak bergeming.

** Cafe**

Setelah kejadian saling bungkam digedung SM, akhirnya Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum ke cafe terdekat, tidak ada suara dari ketiganya sejak Leeteuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun siapa dia, Kibumpun hanya menunduk, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Bummie-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau hyung kita masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menunduk memecah keheningan.

"apa kau marah pada hyung Kibum-ah?" tanya Leeteuk

Tidak ada jawaban, Leeteukpun menghela nafas pelan

"katakan sesuatu Bummie-ah, kau membuatku takut" rengek Kyuhyun, ya dia memang takut jika Kibum bersikap seperti itu, diam seperti batu.

"mianhae" akhirnya Kibum bersuara, dan pemintaan maafnya ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun karena ia berkata sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"eoh?" Kyuhyun hanya melongo

"aku tidak marah pada hyung, aku,,aku hanya,,kecewa" ucap kibum yang menatap Leeteuk langsung kedalam mata indahnya. Mata Kibum sarat akan kesedihan dan kerinduan namun jelas kentara kekecewaan disana.

"mianhae Kibum-ah" Leeteuk hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu hyung? Kau bilang akan menemui kami dan menjemput kami setelah kau menjadi orang sukses?" ungkap Kibum, ia ingin marah namun buliran bening yang jatuh membasahi pipi putih chubbynya.

**TBC,, **

chap depan sepertinya udah the end, hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

*Flashback

Leeteuk adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya, namun suatu hari perusahaan appa mereka bangkrut karena ditipu cliennya, akhirnya mereka jatuh miskin, dan pada saat itu eomma Leeteuk melahirkan dua anak kembar yang sangat tampan. Kedua orangtua mereka takut tidak sanggup menghidupi ketiganya, akhirnya setelah KiHyun lahir mereka menitipkannya di panti asuhan begitu juga ini KiHyun baru berumur 4 tahun, dan Leeteuk 18 tahun, karena kebijakan panti, akhirnya Leeteuk harus pergi meninggalkan panti, sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan adik kembarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kibummie, hyung janji akan menemuimu dan menjemputmu juga Kyunnie setelah hyung sukses nanti, jadi jangan sedih ne, arra?" ucap Leeteuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di panti.

"allaseo hyung, tapi jangan lama-lama ne?" Kibum yang saat itu masih cedal, mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya

"bagus, jangan menangis, kau tidak mau Kyunnie khawatirkan?" ucap leeteuk lembut

"aniyo, Kyunnie pasti cucah diamnya" jawab Kibum polos menampilkan killer smilenya yang sangat disukai Leeteuk

*Flashback end

Leeteuk terpaku mendengar perkataan Kibum, anak itu masih ingat akan janji yang pernah ia ucapkan padanya, padahal saat itu kibum baru berusia 4 tahun.

"maafkan hyung Kibummie, hyung sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan kalian, bahkan hyung sudah mendatangi panti dimana kita tinggal dulu, tapi kalian sudah tidak ada disana" tutur Leeteuk mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Bukan menjawab Leeteuk, Kibum malah berhambur kepelukan Leeteuk dan disana ia menumpahkan segala kerinduan,kekesalan,dan kekecewaan yang sudah lama bersarang dihatinya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Leeteuk, ia sangat merindukan pelukan hyungnya itu. Leeteukpun membalas pelukan Kibum dan airmata dudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan moment indah ini, ia ikut berhambur kedalam pelukan itu, ia juga ikut menangis. Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan, pelukan itu terlepas menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil dari ketiganya, mereka menangis bahagia atau entah apa, hahaha aku bingung?

Kyuhyun langsung duduk membelakangi leeteuk dan kibum, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya

"kalian jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, TeukBum pun kaget dengan ucapan dongsaeng mereka

"kenapa hyung tidak berpamitan padaku waktu itu? Dan kau!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum setelah sebelumnya berbalik badan menghadap keduanya,"kenapa tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku?" hardik Kyuhyun

"salahmu, kenapa tidak bertanya?" jawab Kibum santai

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau curang!" kesal Kyuhyun

"kau sendiri yang selalu menangis jika aku mengatakan hal yang menyangkut Leeteuk hyung, jadi mana sempat aku mengatakan janji hyung itu?" jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya menekuk mukanya. Leeteuk yang duduk diantara keduanya mengacak gemas rambut mereka, ia sangat merindukan perdebatan adik kembarnya, meski sekarang sudah berbeda hal yang diperdebatkan. Dulu mereka akan berdebat masalah, mainan atau berebut jatah makanan dipanti. Kini mereka sudah besar, Leeteuk tidak menyangka Kibum akan mengingatnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengingatnya saat bertemu tadi, mungkin Kyuhyun yang sedari kecil akan menangis jika mengingatnya jadi ia ingin melupakannya atau tidak membahasnya. Setelah itu mereka bercerita dimana keduanya tinggal,sekolah,dan bekerja paruh waktu, Leeteuk juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang sekarang, menjadi salah satu pegawai di SM dan dapat hidup layak, bahkan ia sudah menemukan kedua orangtua mereka dan mereka kini tinggal bersama. Akhirnya mereka sekarang hidup bersama, appa mereka memiliki perusahaan baru yang awalnya dimodali dan didukung Leeteuk.

Sudah dua minggu mereka hidup bersama, KiHyun sudah tidak bekerja paruh waktu lagi, awalnya mereka agak canggung dengan kedua orangtua kandung mereka mengingat mereka tidak pernah mengetahui wujud kedua orangtua mereka sejak lahir.

Drrrrrttt...drrrrtttt...drrrtttt...

Getaran ponsel membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur hanya mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan dan celana boxer selutut mengingat ini masih musim panas. Ia sedang tidur siang, entah bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa tertidur di cuaca yang sangat panas ini, mungkin karena kelelahan atau apa.

"eunghh,," sedikit melenguh mengawali bangunnya siang ini, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang ada disekelilingnya, ia menguap lebar mengakhiri kantuknya dan setelah itu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar, ia menyeringai mendapati nama di layar smartphonenya yang baru.

"YAK! Ikan jelek! Kau mengganggu tidur siangku bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun berteriak setelah mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Donghae yang berada di Mokpo

"**aisshhh,," **Hae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun di telfon,** "bisa sopan sedikit dengan pamanmu? Dasar setan!" **Hae pun kesal dengan ketidaksopanan ponakannya itu, tapi itu sudah biasa.

"ah, kurasa itu tidak perlu. Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu? Kalau mau mencari Kibum, dia tidak ada, tapi kalau ada pesan,aku tidak menjamin akan menyampaikannya" dasar si evil, tetap menyebalkan, hihi

"**bahkan aku belum menyapamu setan, aku tidak mencari Kibum, aku hanya ingin menagih janjinya" **ucap Donghae malas, moodnya sudah jelek sejak Kyuhyun mengangkat telfonnya, dia terpaksa menlefon Kyuhyun karena ponsel kibum tidak aktif, mungkin sedang dicas.

"janji? Memangnya sidatar itu berjanji apa padamu? Apa kalian akan kencan?" usil Kyuhyun, ia menahan kikikan gelinya, ia memang sangat suka mengusili saudaranya itu.

"**haish, terserah apa katamu. Dia berjanji akan datang mengunjungiku dan eomma ke Mokpo, tapi kenapa dia belum datang-datang juga, aku akan membeli tiket kereta jika dia sudah menghubungiku" **tutur Hae

"oh masalah itu, bagaimana jika kami tidak jadi mengunjungimu?" goda Kyuhyun laagi-lagi

"**tentu saja aku yang akan mengunjungi kalian, babo!" **Donghae yang sudah kesal menjadi semakin kesal

"ah, kami sudah pindah rumah, dan jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu alamat rumahku yang baru" telak Kyuhyun yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya sepihak, kemudian ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Y-Yak! Setan, aissh" kesal Donghae, ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi tapi yang terdengar malah sudra seorang wanita operator yang memberitahu bahwa nomor Kyuhyun tidak aktif, "YAK! Setan sialan, tahu saja kalau aku akan menghubunginya lagi, tapi dia bilang mereka pindah, apa dia mengerjaiku?" monolog Donghae disela kekesalannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang janji kibum yang akan mengunjungi Donghae di Mokpo karena Kibum yang memberi tahunya, dia hanya menjahili Donghae. Dan hari ini mereka sekeluarga sedang bersiap-siap mengunjungi Donghae esok hari, Kyuhyun kecapekan mengemasi barang-barangnya sehingga ia sampai tertidur. Mereka memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Donghae akan berkunjung besok, mereka ingin memberi kejutan untuk Donghae dan eommanya.

**THE END **

Jeongmal gomawo yang sudah mau membaca..

7 Desember 2014


End file.
